Rules of the Wiki
These are the rules of the Infinite Universe RP Wiki. You MUST have a basic knowledge of these Rules before you do anything on the wiki. This page laso includes how to go through the approval process. *Please, Users, if you are unable to punish a rule-breaking User in a certain incident, or if someoe vandalizes you property on this wiki, please report him or her on the Reports page. This will help the administration greatly, and will draw the record in your favor. Thank You!* PLEASE NOTE: Admins may overrule any of the following rules if deemed so necessary for the well-being of the game. Thus, even if a rule says you are allowed to do something, and an admin says you are not, you are to listen to the admin. However, you are free to notify other admins or B-crats if an Admin may be "corrupt". An admin cannot ban you without administration consent beforehand. 'If you have any questions about rules, go to an admin's talk page and write your question. Thank You!' The Main Policy *'Any issue' can and will be dealt with by the Admins. Issues in which users refuse to abide by the rules or by admin directions can be banned from playing and interacting within the Infinite Universe. *Correspondence with an admin for an administration-related topic, inquiry or request are to be done only on the Wikia. *Admins may reasonably overrule any rule or agreement between parties if it is in the interest of the stability, balance of power, or administrative intention of the game. *Agreements with an admin may under no circumstances be violated without the consent of the admin, no matter how minute the detail. *There will be no randomness of making articles on this wiki from any user. **If the article does not go through an approval of any kind, or if it is considered "random", it will be deleted and a warning will be sent to the page's creator. *Editing a page that belongs to another User without permission may result in a warning and block. *There will be no randomness of making edits on this wiki from any user. **Unauthorized edits will be deleted and a warning will be sent to the page's creator. **If the user continues to make unauthorized edits after warning, he/she will be blocked temporarily. **Edits on main articles will go to the admins only. *There will be no trolling in the comments on any page. If the troll "trolls" much, he will be punished for spamming. **There will be no spamming on this wiki. Spammers will be warned, and if such things continue, spammers will be temporarily blocked. *Those who break the policies will have a warning sent. The user who does this can send an excuse showing that he/she had only made a mistake. Otherwise, he/she may be a candidate for temporary block. **Don't worry so much; people make mistakes all the time. Just don't get out of hand with them. *Those who break policies on other pages will result in a warning. If this continues, he/she may be a candidate for temporary block. *There will be no inappropriate-ness: **No swearing **No partially censured swearing **No innapropriate character names and such **Nothing inappropriate **We want this wiki to be safe for all ages from an understandable age and above ***This means: ****No bad language; all age proper language ****Vocabulary may be advanced, thus young ages may not understand ****Thus, the RECOMMENDED LEVEL (Not Mandatory), is AT LEAST a standard US 7th Grade Level of intelligence and understanding. (IQ of 100 and above) **Those who break this innapropriate-ness rule will have a warning sent to their talk page **If this continues, he/she may be a candidate for temporary block. Approval Process *ALL nation/planet/race/culture/technology, and etc. page MUST go through a approval process. *THIS IS HOW IT WORKS!!! On the IU RP Wiki, we use the "blogpost-sandbox" approval process. We use this processs so that only logged in/ identified Users can participate. This process is executed by: *#First, please go to your main page. *#Click the Blog section. *#Then, Click the "create a blogpost" icon. *#Title the Blogpost with this VERY SPECIFIC INFO: (If it is titles incorrectly, the admins will not approve it. *#*Page Type: Name - Username - Date Created (#/#/# format) *#*For Example - Race: Human - DanChan123 - 1/1/2015 - or - Nation: America - GWashington76 - 7/5/1776 - etc. *#Link the blog-page to the Main Approval page under: *#*WIP - WIP means work in progress. This means the blog-page does not have all necessary information to be valid. Still, put your blog-page under this category so that admins and experienced users can help you through comments. When a page is WIP, it has very little information. *#*AP - AP means approval pending. This means you have finished all necessary content for that page on the blog-post and you are waiting for an admin to approve it. The page may still have several mistakes, and so the admins and experienced users will tell you where to make corrections through the comments below. *#After corrections and waiting, when you see the admin approval template, your page is now approved. *#Once you have been approved, move the blog-page to the AA section. *#*AA - AA means admin approved. This means your page has been approved by an admin. It also means that you have all page info noted in the Guide done correctly. *#Then, create a New Page, and title it with just the name. *#Simply copy paste the "source code" (not visual) onto the source code section of your new page, then click publish. Congrats, your done. *BUT THERE'S MORE! **For some reasons such as MAJOR re-edits to your page, you must go through the approval process again. **This includes: ***Your nation reformed government. ***Your planet went thorugh mass changes. ***Your planet is in an apocalyptic state. ***Your planet has been terraformed. *The Blogposts Will Show Up on the Recent Blogposts Page. An Approval Template In the comments will notify you that your page has been approved. Copyright Policy *Basic Copyrights rules are the CC-BY-SA standards. *You cannot copy a Race from pop culture, or even another well-known creative fantasy/sci-fi wiki. *You can create Race's that have similar traits to existing creative Races, but you cannot copy most traits. Degree of "most" will be decided by the admins. Nation Policy *All planetary nations cannot be directly or partially direct to a real-world nation. **All relatives cannot be references pointed in the direction of something of the real world. For Example, you can't have Starbucks as a famed company in your nation. *You cannot purposely take the names of existing planetary nations of pop-culture. *You cannot purposely take the names from existing nations, either in the real world or on this wiki. *All pages relative to that nation must go through an approval process. **Do not rush an approving admin, as it will only slow the process down More Nations/Planets/Races *A user may create and control more than one nation/planet/race. There are some requirements and limitations, however: **A first nation/planet/race must have 10 related and APPROVED articles in total, of which 5 are highly detailed (detail level decided by admins), for a second nation to be created. It must include all important and madatory pages as stated in the Guide. **A second nation must have 20 related and APPROVED articles in total, of which 10 are highly detailed (detail level decided by admins), for a third nation to be created. It must include all important and madatory pages as stated in the Guide. *Nations of the same user are not allowed to provide any form of In-Roleplay aid to each other without admin approval. Realism *Realism is vital in the sense of sensical role playing (having, interacting or causing events that make normal common sense that would not be deemed overly absurd in the real world). Generally this would require that nations and players NOT interact silly and absurd events or incidents that would in any real world situation be deemed bizarre or overly insane (i.e.: sending a billion bottles of carbonated beverage into the Sun). Because of the various possibilities which can be deemed bizarre, these types of incidents can and will be decided by IU administration. What Is Allowed *Interstellar.Faster than Light/Starship Travel: Like Star Trek warp drives and Star Wars hyperdrives, Interstellar Travel is vital for interplanetary communication. "Hyper/Warp Drives" require recharge, and thus ships cannot overly use it. Also, Hyper/Warp Drives are greatly vulnerable, so when destroyed, they are no longer functional until multi-day repair. *Lasers (and other similar pure-energy weapons): Lasers are defined here as any form of current laser and advanced high power laser technology capability. This can reach maximum power in laser or plasma equivalent of what you would expect in Star Wars on your typical fighter vessels, small arms similar to Star Wars style blasters and high power defenses such as typical Star Wars turret defenses. *Nanotechnology: Any type of medical device which can be used in the human body or other living beings. This can include microchips and nano electronics. *Anti-gravity: Any technological device which can allow for a vehicle or object to lift from or hover over the ground without the force of lift created by a propeller (helicopters, planes, jet engines, turbines), but through advanced electro-magnetism. *Artificial gravity: Any technological device which can generate gravity through the force of pull. This can be achieved through the following two capabilities: a large spinning/turning gravity station which the G force created by the spinning of this exterior structure within a vessel or space station creating a 1 G (Earth gravitational pull) environment, or a mass creating device which can create pull from mass formed by a particle collider type device or technology. *Partial artificial intelligence: A robotic, non-human computer intelligence which allows for a machine to respond and process common and simple human voice and visual commands. *Advanced robotics/droids: Robotics similar to I-Robot, the initial cheap looking robotics utilizing partial artificial intelligence and limited movement or non-humanoid type droids/robots that require either tracked/wheeled ground movement or an anti-gravity or lift-force (air jet or rotor) hovering ability for air transit and utilizing P.A.I. *Holographics/grams: A visual system which allows a user to view three-dimensional images on a laser/holographic display without use of a glass or other screen. *Terraformation: Terraformation projects take a long time to create no matter how genius a race is. Terraformation is to change the natural structure of a planet by ecosystem, climate, enviroment, geological systems, magnetic fieldsm, and natural resources in a race's will. It allows races to be much more capable of living on a planet, fulfilling their biological needs and discarding restrictions. *Body-part Regrowth: Races are allowed to regenerate limbs and organs. This can either be natural causes, or biotechnological advances. *Cloaking: Cloaking Ships are basically ships that cannot be detected by radar. However, it is still possible to visually see a cloaked ship. Remember that cloaked ships are highly expensive, and any middle-class or porr country could not afford to buy them or make them. *Tractor Beams: Tractor Beams involve beams of electromagnetic forces capable of drawing in metallic objects with aimed targets. Tractor beams cannot fully attract ships with large mass (YES attracting jet fighter sizes, and NO attracting battleship sizes). If an object is traveling fast enough, tractor beams may not have large effect, and intead, may change its direction or reduce a bit of speed. *Energy Shields: Energy Shields for ships are allowed, however they cannot last forever nor for a really long time. If 100 classic starfighters take perfect aim at one shielded ship, and fires a few times, the shield may be destroyed in several seconds to a minute. Energy Shields slowly regenerates, and it runs on the ships fuel. Energy shields ONLY block energy weapons for a matter of time, and smaller ammunition like lead cannon shells may disinegrate as well. Larger explosives and "kamikaze" ships may penetrate, but the shield may reduce their damage unless broken. *Biological Androids (Cyborgs) Restrictions (Semi-Allowed) *Ultimate-DestructionWeapons (UDWs): UDWs take much time to create, not matter how genius its inventors were. A nation cannot have multiple UDWs at a time. UDWs that are capable of destroying planets instantly or quickly are not allowed what-so-ever. UDWs that can destroy planets slowly, such as changing the environmental and climate structure over years. UDWs include any weapon with destruction capabilities between city-destroying weapons (The atomic bomb that ended WWII), and country/regional destroying weapons (capable of destroying France and anything that size or smaller). Biological and Spacial weapons, like "bacterial-infection/virus" epidemic-causing weapons (As powerful as the Bubonic Plague) and Gravity weapons (capable of cutting the distance between Moon and Earth in a quarter, in measures proportional to the Moon and Earth's masses), are also UDWs. **REMEMBER: YOU CAN NEVER, EVER, EVER USE UDWS WITHOUT THE APPROVAL OF THE USER WHO OWNS THE NATION/PLANET/RACE YOU WANT TO ERADICATE OR BLOW UP! IF THIS HAS HAPPENED TO YOU, PLEASE NOTIFY AN ADMIN. Other Notes: Please take note that poorer nations may not be able to afford these technologies. What Is NOT Allowed *Planet/Galaxy/Universe destroying weapons *Learning computers/full artificial intelligence/human-like intelligence *Energy shields, force fields, deflector shields, etc. *Extremely advanced robotics (Terminator, Transformers, Gundams, etc.) *Teleportation (Interstellar Travel is not Teleportation because Teleportation has no speed) *Time travel *Opposite of "Terraformation" or Genetic Suiting: Genetically altering an organic being to survive in on a planet or bio-region. *Genetic engineering which accelerates knowledge, or provides supernatural and "god-like" powers. *Immortal/ Invincible beings; God/gods/goddesses/Satan/super devils/etc *Magic/curses/voodoo/black arts/witchcraft/necromancy *Mind control Combat Regulations WAR RIGHTS: *You may NOT go to war with another user without their permission. User on user wars are not recommended due to infighting and arguments. This includes assassination, kidnapping, espionage and terrorism. **While at war you may capture cities and territory but unless agreed to by the nation's owner, you may not keep the territory at the end of the war. When the war ends, the land is returned to the owner. **Do NOT assassinate or kill users' nation's characters such as politicians, celebrities or major officials/characters without permission of the user. During war you may make attempts or commit non-life-threatening attacks on characters but they cannot be killed without permission. Permission may be withdrawn at any time. **You are NOT allowed to exterminate, completely destroy, eradicate, devastate or ruin other player's nations beyond the ability to rebuild without consent. Consent may be withdrawn at any time. *War rights may be revoked by the Admins of IU and with majority player agreement. The following acts in your nation can result in the revocation of your war rights: **Genocide, Ethnic Cleansing, etc **State Sponsored Acts of Terrorism **Child Soldiers/Child Body Shields (Unless racial/alien qualities don't apply to the common growth in IRL) **Slavery, Sex Slavery, etc **Nuclear, fusion or other WMDs against civilian targets **State Sponsored Mass Rape **Religious Force Converting Engagement Rules You may ONLY control your own nation(s). The use of other users' nations without permission is NOT allowed. This means do NOT make statements, actions or have characters say things or do things that are other user's property. You may only control your own. This infraction is called G-modding or Godmodding. Realism in combat is key. The following list MUST be abided by, by all players when engaging in war. Development Develop your nation outside of actual play. It is recommended that you not only just join to play in the game but to also create and develop a nation completely. If you cannot think of any ideas, look into the categories for other developed nations and take ideas and create your own. Make your nation interesting. Some players decide to make more than one nation. It is a good idea that you first finish designing your first nation before taking on a second one. A complete nation may have as many as 100 pages of information. Armed Conflict *You cannot transport your entire national military into a combat zone in a day. This means that it is required to mobilize, transport and land your troops into a combat zone. *Defensive: It shall be required that your military be able to respond to an attack on its territories within a time period of no less than 5 hours with ground forces, 8 hours with docked naval or coast guard or 30 minutes for active naval and 5 to 10 minutes to scramble air force and air guard. Your ability to counter attacks with defenses such as anti-aircraft, air-defense, S.A.M. batteries, ground based turrets, ICBMs, missiles, rockets, lasers or other can be immediate. Depending on your nation's general military protocols, as written and described in your military or other related articles, you can respond faster or slower to a degree. *Offensive: It shall be required that your military be able to mobilize its military to prepare to launch an attack against a foreign zone within a time period of 36 hours on an Allied planet/base. An invasion must take furthermore planning and reinforcing, thus an invasion will take a preparation of no less than 72 hours on an Allied planet/base. Distance between two spacial objects, usually planets, or a mid-space location, depends on two positions. If both are located in the same star system, the common warp/lightspeed jump takes no less than 15 minutes. If it is intersystemary travel, then it may take no less than an hour. Remember that traveling through dense nebulas and other spacial gas clouds will slow your ships down. **Offensive attacks by sea, air, and space: It shall be required that you wait a mobilization period of 24 hours to ready your air force before deploying your fighters or bombers into the atmospheric combat zone. It is allowed that your special strategic response air force capabilities let you mobilize a small amount of fighters, reconnaissance or other aircraft within a few hours. In-space Starfighters may fly at the average speed of 1,200 mph to the breakage of a sound barrier, and light/warp speed if it is armed with some sort of hyper/warpdrive technology, IN-SPACE. In the atmosphere, a starfighter may slow-down because of a planet’s dense atmosphere, or speed up if lighter, and may also speed up due to gravitational pull. Sea deployment requires 48 hours of mobilization before deployment, and are to be carried down from space-to-air carriers. If your vessels require refueling periodically (ie: energy fuel ships), take into account their sailing radius and they may be required to refuel at an allied base. Refuel time delays your vessels by 8 hours. In order to invade a planet’s atmosphere, first, you must cut a large path through the line of enemy star cruisers/battleships. The point of the enemy’s defensive line is to keep those large hordes of carriers and bombers away from the planet’s atmosphere. Another choice can be to defeat the enemy forces, and if there are still alot of ships left, and/or a large amount of Allied or national reinforcements, you may start a planetary blockade. ***If the blockade is successful: ****(.900 HDI or higher): requires at least 1 month of successful blockade. ****(.700-.899 HDI): requires at least 3 full weeks of successful blockade. ****(.500-.699 HDI0: requires at least 2 full weeks of successful blockade. ****(> or = .400 HDI): requires at least 1 full week of successful blockade. ****(Anarchic/Primitive; lower or equal to .200 HDI): requires no blockade, especially since they are unable to produce outer-space technology, and only fights on land or at sea. *Drafting is allowed. You must call for a draft, and create all restrictions to those who are drafted. **Slaves cannot be fighters in war, and can only be used for labor. **Those who serve in the official military add up to a population NO more than 10% of the entire nation's population. ***This does not apply to races that are anarchic, primitive, and barbaric. RP Terms *'RP (role play):' A type of gaming genre. You assume the role of something you are not in real life. RPing is a serious form of gaming and not always to be taken lightly. *'IC (in character):' The played and not the player. When you are IC, you are acting on behalf of your leader, a citizen or an organization. This is not you, but someone else in this RP realm. **'OOC (out of character):' The player and not the played. When you are OOC, you are you, behind your computer. **'Metagaming (alternatively, "mixing"):' Using OOC-gained information ICly. Acting based on purely OOC decisions. Taking exclusively OOC decisions for your conworld with no IC base to support it. **'Powergaming:' Doing completely unrealistic things which are unfair to other players. **'Godmodding or "G-Modding": '''When, in roleplay, a player takes advantage of a situation such as controlling the fate of other player's characters or other stuff. **'IRL (in real life):' Refers to the real world we live in. **'To A Degree''': Any alterations outside of what is normal that is left up to the administrators to review and agree or disagree with to ensure fairness. Category:Policy